Give her the Gun
Give her the Gun is a song by the band Dio from the Dio album Strange Highways. Backround & Story After Ronnie James Dio left Black Sabbath while the Dehumanizer Tour 1992 he reactivated his own band. In 1993 they released Strange Highways as the 6th Dio Album. The Song is about Child absuse. In the song there is a story about a young girl which is in front of a door of a house. Her father just want to come to say to her that he loves her. Then people come and want to go with her to the army. Dio sings in the first-person perspective as one of the people who come, that they should give her a gun. So her dad got afraid of her and run-away. The guy repeats his words and said that she should kill her dad before "the next one come and doesn't pay", that means, before another one can flee. In the second verse Dio sings that the father of the Girl went into the cold and her mother "sold her soul for one more ride to heaven", so she died. Then the guy of the army dediced that he should "give him the gun", the father. After he got the gun the little girl ran away from her dad. Now the army guys tell something about the things she should do and tells that the destruction of a heart is unforgivable, so she should be blinded by the light and hide away. After that the people of the army and the girl went away. In the last part of the song the little girl is already in the army and she "visites" her old home where the father is, just to "say" hello. Now the people ask again if the girl "could ever make it right". So they give her one more time again the gun just to kill her dad. He ran away again and then she killed him and the people of the army shouted "Look at him, he's falling down!". Then the song ends with the words "Give her the gun, before the last one come's along, 'cause it goes round and round and round......". Lyrics She heard this song before Daddy's at the door Just to say I love you Please, please, don't let him in Is it all beginning again tonight? Somebody make it right! I say: Give her the gun! Look at him run away Give her the gun Before the next one comes along And doesn't pay He, dragged into the cold Momma sold her soul For one more ride to heaven Please, someone let him in Is it all beginning again tonight Can anyone make it right? I say: Give him the gun! Look at her run away Oh, give him the gun Before the next one comes along And doesn't pay Simply unforgivable, destruction of the heart Does anybody tell Make yourself invisible Be blinded by the light We're hiding away, what would they say Yeah She played this song before Daddy's at the door Just to say hello, ahh Now, in a different world Is it all beginning again tonight Oh, I got to make it right I say: give her the gun Look at him run away Oh, give her the gun Before the next one comes along Give her the gun Look at him falling down Oh, give her the gun Before the next one comes along 'Cause it goes round and round and round... Trivia *The song was written by Ronnie James Dio, Tracy Grijalva and Jeff Pilson *It's included on the "Ballads" Best-of. *In 2002 Dio released a song, named "Throw away Children". Which is simliar to Give her the Gun. Category:Dio Category:Songs Category:Strange Highways Category:Ronnie James Dio Category:Vinny Appice Category:Tracy Grijalva Category:Jeff Pilson